


Love is Blind

by xlivvielockex



Category: Fright Night (2011)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-03
Updated: 2012-08-03
Packaged: 2017-11-11 08:43:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/476716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xlivvielockex/pseuds/xlivvielockex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-movie, Ginger returns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is Blind

Peter was sick with relief when Ginger showed up at the Penthouse, pissed as a hellcat. 

She could be a vampire. But then she would need an invitation.

Only she used to live here. 

They lived here. 

“Just what the hell do you think you were doing leaving me there? My throat ripped opened, bleeding out. I should cut off your dick. That is, if I could find it!”

As she moved to their bedroom, his pulse quickened. 

“Are you coming? My pussy isn’t going to eat itself.” She called over her shoulder.

It was good to have her home.


End file.
